A Hexenbiest's Daydream
by GreenC4T
Summary: On her flight to the royals, Adalind can't stop thinking about that "wild afternoon" with Nick. One-shot.


_Title: A Hexenbiest's Daydream_

 _Summary: A quick drabble. On her flight to the royals, Adalind can't stop thinking about that "wild afternoon" with Nick. One-shot._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Grimm._

* * *

Adalind sat in her seat and made sure she was buckled in, she glanced out the window as the plane began to speed off the runway and take off. She was on her way to meet the royals and finally reuniting with her daughter. She took a deep breath and sighed in relief. She had no choice but to take Nick's Grimm powers in order to please the royals. Using the Verfluchte Zwillingsschwester to make herself look like Juliette, she was able to get close enough to actually have sex with the Grimm. Adalind didn't want to think about her actions earlier that afternoon. Instead, she wanted to think about finally holding her daughter and never letting go. But she could not erase the memories that came flooding in.

She was in such a hurry to leave Portland that she didn't have a chance to take shower. As she breathed in, she could still smell his cologne. His scent brought back the memories of the feel of his hands all over her body. And his kisses. He kissed her with such tenderness, she couldn't remember the last time anyone kissed her like that. Not even with Sean Renard. There was a time when she was madly in love with him that she did anything for him. What she experienced with Nick was something she had never felt. Absolute and true love. He kissed her mouth, playing with her tongue, then his kiss trailed down to her neck, making his way down to her breasts. Gently kissing them.

When he was inside of her, he was gentle. He was never rough or in a hurry. He made sure that she enjoyed each thrust. Adalind opened her eyes, feeling a wave of heat all over her face. She needed to splash some cold water. Maybe once she was able to unbuckle her seatbelt she would go to the bathroom. Why was she still thinking about Nick?! When the light turned off and everyone unbuckled their seatbelts, Adalind immediately got up and headed to the nearest bathroom. She did as she told herself to do. She splashed water to cool herself down. She looked at her tired face. Part of her was a bit disgusted that she had to come down to this and sleep with her enemy just to take his powers away. Then again, he had taken her powers by forcing her to bite him when he forcefully kissed her. Her lips looked a bit swollen. As they made love, she couldn't stop kissing him. With the tips of her fingers she touched her lips slowly. She closed her eyes and she could feel his mouth on hers. Adalind shook her head and ordered herself to stop. But she didn't. She could feel how strong he was and at the same time how he tried to be gentle. With a Kehrseite a Grimm had to be gentle, but she was a Hexenbiest. She could handle him if he wanted to be more aggressive.

Adalind thought to herself that she must have a soft spot for Nick Burckhardt. When she was jailed she had flirted with him and even told him that under different circumstances they would have fun. And by fun, Adalind would have enjoyed more wild afternoons with Nick. But they were enemies. The knock on the bathroom door brought her back to reality. She opened the door and quickly went back to her seat. Lucky for her, she had the row to herself. She sat down and glanced outside the window. The plane flying over the clouds. It was a soothing sight. Her thoughts went back to Nick. Instead of stopping herself, she began to ask herself, _if they had some more time could they have gone a second round?_ After they finished, Nick had been looking up at the ceiling and she was facing him. She blurted the first thing that came to her and said, "We should do this more often." With that, he was eager to go at it again! But, she had to stop him. There was a wedding he needed to attend and the real Juliette would have caught them.

Thinking about how he was willing to go at it again, made her ask herself just how quickly can a Grimm bounce back for another round? That thought excited Adalind. But of course, it was something she would not be able to find out. _No big deal_ , she thought. _At least this one goes in the books_. She wrapped her arms around her and figured she should get some sleep. She felt tired and needed her energy, especially after spending that afternoon with Nick.

She kept looking outside of the window and slowly she began to drift off into sleep. She heard someone whispering into her ear. She was too tired to open her eyes. It was a man's voice. It was deep and sexy. She decided to see who it was and slowly she opened her eyes, she saw it was Nick whispering into her ear. He kept telling her how beautiful she was and how much he wanted her. She closed her eyes again, _that's nice._ When she realized it was actually Nick, her eyes went wide open! They were in bed, _his bed_! And under the covers they were both naked. Adalind sat up and covered herself with the blanket. She was scared. What was she doing in his bed!

"Adalind, what's wrong?" Nick asked, he sounded concerned.

"What? What's going on?!"

That smug smile crept over his face. "Well," he said looking around the bed, "I was hoping we could continue what we started. Didn't you say we should do this more often? I'm pretty sure that's what you told me earlier. And that's what I plan on doing."

"But...but what about Juliette?"

"She's gone. And you're here..."

"Oh…" she whispered.

She laid down and let him get closer to her. He kissed her. He started gently. When she opened her mouth to his, they let their tongues explore each other's mouths. She whimpered when he pulled away. Smiling at her need to be kissed, his hand gently touched her cheeks, then with his thumb he caressed her bottom lip. Continuing with his light touch, he let his fingers trail down to her neck, over her breast, down to her belly button, and finally reaching the destination between her legs. As his finger went inside of her, Adalind jolted in her seat.

She opened her eyes and realized she was still in the plane. _What was that all about?_ She took a deep breath. The captain informed all of the passengers that they would be landing soon and needed to go back to their seats and buckle up. Adalind quickly did so and tried to calm herself. She reminded herself that she was meeting the royals and she would finally see her daughter. Most importantly, she wanted to take a long shower and get Nick's scent off her. Besides she couldn't imagine a Grimm and a Hexenbiest ever working out, _right_?


End file.
